Home Again
by Dreamer1985
Summary: For years Roarke has given people their fantasy's and healed wounds. But for years after 'the horrible night' he still battles flashbacks, and deep inside his own fantasy lays unfulfilled. Will his , and Cassie's, young daughter's return help, or hinder?
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own "Fantasy Island".

OPENING SCENE "RUN, RUN!" Roarke's yell rang through the air until the ringing of the

bell, and his assistant TJ hollering "De Plane!", simultaneously matched

the movement of the magistrate bolting upright in bed, drenched in sweat.

"Mr. Roarke, the plane..." TJ appeared in the doorway when the boss

failed to walk out the front door. TJ was Tattoo's nephew and was, almost,

his spitting double. The only difference was that his hair was brownish-

blonde.

"I'll be there." Mr. Roarke did his best not to snap. TJ never finished his

sentence, but instead shut the bedroom door and headed back outside.

_Get it together_ was the order he gave himself as he got dressed for the day.

Going to the bathroom, he intended to wash up and get out the door - only,

when he looked in the mirror he saw her. Blinking his eyes she was gone.

_You promised her, let go. _But all the man could do was grab the side of his

head and let out a horrible scream of pain.

The scream was not heard near the docks as TJ paced back and forth

wondering where his boss was. Not once in six months had he been late.

The early-morning bell rang and Roarke would be by his side. If anyone

had pushed time it had been TJ, in spite of his Uncle Tattoo's warnings.

"Darn nightmares, wish I knew what they were about," TJ muttered and

breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Mr. Roarke stepping out of his car and

straightening his tie. "So, who is our guest?"

Before the man could answer his employee, a high-pitched squeal of

delight filled the air. A dark-headed twelve-year-old child ran - more like

bolted- to Roarke and threw her arms around his waist. "Daddy, Daddy! I

just knew you'd send for me."

Mr. Roarke hid the shock waves which hit his system and welcomed his

and Cassie's daughter to the island. But his eyes shot a clear question

towards the woman who stepped off the plane.

"Darling, why don't you go play with the other guests in that field over

there?" Maria pointed her niece in the other direction. "I see children

there." The young gal needed no other words of encouragement. Only when she

was out of earshot did Mr. Roarke bite out any words to his sister-in-law.

"Answer my question." His voice was hard.

"You didn't ask one."

"I shouldn't have to speak it, I know you saw it as I looked over Betty

Mae's shoulder."

"She's _your_ child. I'm tired of taking care of her," Maria hissed. "You

give other people their fantasies and help cure their ills. Well, dear

brother-in-law of mine, fix your own!" Her voice was not loud, but it was

sharp. When Mr. Roarke said nothing she tacked on: "I'm no more happy

with what happened; what little I know, other than you are alive, and my

sister…" Her voice trailed off and then picked back up again. "But the

fact remains that Betty Mae is your responsibility, not mine. Good-bye."

With that she turned and climbed back onto the plane, leaving Mr. Roarke

holding the bags she'd brought and a heart questioning whether he could

handle raising a daughter any better now than when he'd sent her to live

with Cassie's kin.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE TWO Betty talked up a storm as the two headed towards the small house he'd

built for Cassie years ago -one that hadn't been lived in since his daughter

had been sent to live with Maria, but, nonetheless, had been cleaned weekly

by a native girl. Now it would house him and his daughter.

"So, what do you think?" Roarke asked as the two entered the small

two-bedroom home.

"Oh, Daddy, it's beautiful! I love purple." Betty Mae admired the tiled floor

with tiny lavender flowers which matched the covering someone had put

into the dining room table. The cupboards were plain dark brown, and the

counter tops were a shiny white with miniature lavender flowers to go along

with the tile and table.

If her admiration was high in the kitchen, then the small room that would

be hers brought squeals louder than the ones at the dock. The walls, carpet,

and bedding were all lavender. Roarke hid the pain the sight was causing

him.

Cassie's touch had ruled supreme in this place, and Betty Mae's delight

only served as a reminder. Shaking the heaviness which wanted to settle

over him, he told his daughter he'd be in the living room when she finished

unpacking. Mr. Roarke tried to relax in an overstuffed white speckled chair. The walls

of this room, like the kitchen, were all white. And the couches matched his

chair. The glass coffee table held flowers, and few books, but nothing else.

While Betty Mae unpacked his mind drifted.

- "Roarke, I love it!" Cassie's face beamed and she threw her arms

around him. "It's just the right size." His bride's face beamed up at him and

soon it wasn't the house they were thinking about -

A darker picture instantly replaced the happy memory. Dark forest, angry

trees - he was running and had urged Cassie to flee to the main house.

His wife had reached the 'safe' zone and he was getting closer, only to find

himself bound by Kalinda's ropes. -

_Kalinda_. The name alone made his stomach churn. The woman had held

onto something he'd promised years ago, but she'd conveniently chosen to

forget the clause that had freed him from having obligation to keep it. The

clause simply stated if she didn't keep her end of the deal, he wasn't bound

to keep his.-"You're finished!" Kalinda hissed like a woman possessed. And she

started throwing sharp blue flames his way. His shirt was ripped off

and welts instantly appeared, but Roarke did not cry out. Nor did he when

his skin was cut with ragged edges and blood ran down his torso. A powerful punch from an unseen force blackened one of his eyes, and heat

was thrown his way that parched his lips. Still he did not cry out. If he had,

then Cassie would hear and try to save him. No, it was better that he die, and

she stay safe

What made Kalinda stop, he was too out of it to tell. Nonetheless, halt she

did. Not only did the crazed woman stop, but she left saying she'd be back.

It was then that he felt his ties being loosened and his body being propped

up. "Run if you can." the voice whispered in his ear. Forcing himself to turn

his face,_ he panicked when he managed to see through his one good eye.

The one he saw holding him upright gave him an adrenalin rush."Cassie!" His voice was low but horror still _riddled_ it. "W...""Shh," she whispered and they'd both run to the main house. - "Daddy, Daddy, are you all right?" Betty Mae was shaking her father's arm.

He jolted as the memory of Cassie's own shaking as she'd closed the

office door behind them faded."Uh, yes." He pushed the memory away and gave his daughter a smile. "I

was just thinking.""It must have been bad thoughts because you looked awful." Her voice was

soft as she got up in his lap. "Do you want me to go away?" Her eyes

showed she thought his silence had meant he really hated the idea of her being around."No, oh, no. I don't want you gone." Roarke gathered her close. "I just

carry a heavy burden." "I'll help you carry it if you want." His young daughter spoke softly. The man started to speak, then sighed, "Just be yourself, darling;

sometimes that's the only thing you can do." Holding her close, he kissed

the top of her head. "Let's go find something for you to do while I am at

work."


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3 "Mr. Roarke, one of your clients is outside demanding you come out." TJ watched as his boss stood up and grit his teeth.

"I dare say it's Mr. Jackson, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Squaring his shoulders, TJ's boss walked out the door.

"Mr. Roarke, I paid _you _to fulfill my fantasy, not your assistant!" BeforeJackson's tirade could continue on

, Mr. Roarke spoke sharply. "Mr. Jackson, you paid for a fantasy to be fulfilled. The papers clearly

stated I or my assistant would be available to you at all times. Has that

contract been, or not been, met?" He glared at the pompous fool.

"Well.." the man stammered a bit and then admitted it had.

"And has your fantasy occurred?"

"Yes." The man's voice dropped and he might as well have shrunk down to

the size of a mouse.

"Well, then, I suggest you get on with it, or lose it." With that, Roarke

turned to TJ and gave him instructions on what to do should Jackson wish to

continue with his fantasy. "Are those...accommodations acceptable?" Roarke kept his stiff manner with Jackson.

"Yes, sir." With that the client scurried off as if he indeed were the rat that

had the nerve to squeal. TJ said nothing as his boss re-entered his office. Ten to one, whatever he

would be doing would include a flashback. They were happening far too

often, especially since Betty Mae had shown up.

A flashback was indeed occurring as Roarke sat in his chair. The glazed

wall that always came with one appeared before his eyes. And Cassie's

bright, laughing face glittered in the sun.

_"Isn't this wonderful?" Cassie's laugh filled the air and her arms swung _

_wide as she twirled around on the beach._

_"Anyone ever tell you you're nuts?" Roarke had razzed her, but his own_

_laughter as he'd lifted her in the air before bringing her down close to him_

_clearly showed he couldn't care less._

_"I want a dozen children." _

_"One moment now, my dear lady. You're thirty-six now, and I? Trust me, __I'm far too old for that many." _

_"Well, darling, I get at least one." Her arms wrapped around his neck as __she gave him a peck on the nose. _

_"And what if that can't happen? That is... I've been married before and no __children came."_

_ "Then," she whispered, "we'll have fun trying." _He'd shaken his head with twinkling eyes as he set her back down

and watched her run like some wild horse, only to turn back and decide it really did want its master. Her arms

pulled him to a very secluded spot - he'd easily caved in to pushing the world away from them_. _As always the good memory had a darker

one on its heel.

_"You broke your promise. I get you! Not her!" Kalinda hissed as he stood_

_outside 'the big house'. "If you remember, Kalinda, it was you who breached that contract as _

_soon as you left this island with Kurt." His voice had been calm and he'd __went on._

_"Let's take this conversation to the other end of the property." To his __peace of mind she'd actually consented, but then continued her rant and _

_rave. _

_"You're going to pay for this!" the woman screamed_, _ignoring the truth he __spoke, and threw bolts of razor-sharp light at him. _

_His shirt was shredded __and his skin bled profusely, but he was able to knock her out of the property __bounds before sealing_

_ the area and making it a safe zone. Crawling back to __the house, he was grateful Cassie was engulfed in the process of delivering_

_their child rather than to hear what had been going on. _

By the time his wife was aware of her surroundings, Roarke was cleaned up and wearing his suit. Coming up with excuses to be covered up

until the cuts were healed hadn't been easy, but it had been done. He'd made sure his wife, and child, were inside the safety zone at all times.

And he thought he'd taken care of Kalinda, only…

"Sir." A native girl spoke nervously as she rounded the corner.

"Yes?" His look softened and helped the girl to relax.

"Mamma says you are needed at your home and then at the big house." That caused his back to stiffen, but his mouth stayed soft.

"Very well, I'm on my way."

Scene 4

Upon arrival home he saw that Betty-Mae had been sitting on the porch crying as a hefty native woman still held her arms around the young

girl.

Roarke instinctively knew it had to have something to do with the children at school. Their idle words had blown his way just that morning.

"Thank you, Mahnna."

"You're welcome." The woman stood up and led him apart from his daughter. "She need truth. Children tell lies."

"I'll take care of things." Roarke would have brushed her off, only the island's main resident knew she was only speaking the truth. "Betty-Mae,

let's talk a walk. You need to be told a few things." Holding out his hand, the man watched as his daughter reached out hers. "Follow

me."

The first place he took Betty-Mae was down to the beach. The rock that had been her mother's favorite spot still sat in its original place.

The man lifted the child onto the stone and then sat down behind her. "Your mother used to come here every evening. Said the ocean's breeze

made her feel energized." He told of their picnics together, of the dances they'd gone to, and how her sense of humor and knack for good-

natured practical jokes had kept him on his toes.

"She really liked it here? You didn't force her to stay?" So, some of the talk that had come his way was true.

"No, Betty-Mae, I did not force her to live here. Your mother refused to leave even when old friends urged her to. They seemed to think I

would be the death of her. But trust me, I did not ever lay a hurtful hand on her."

Betty-Mae turned around and looked into her father's eyes. No evil lay in them, and the child knew he spoke the truth. His daughter then

confessed to him that the children had said the bad stuff that had happened to her parents was all because of her.

"What?" It was all Roarke could do not to yell. "Betty-Mae, you weren't even a year old. Pray tell, how is it your fault?"

"They said if I hadn't been born, the night of terror wouldn't have happened." Tears began to slide down her face. "What night, Daddy? What

would have been stopped if I hadn't been born?"

"Nothing." Placing his hands on both sides of Betty-Mae's face, he made sure she kept her eyes son him. "What happened during that time

frame still would have occurred. A very crazed lady was fixed on killing me for charges she refused to see were false. And she would have

succeeded, only…" The child was shocked when her father's voice choked up and his own tears began to flow. "...your mother stopped her. I tried

to keep Cassie out of harm's way, I swear, but.." Roarke found himself unable to stop the flood of tears that came. "I failed."

"Oh, Daddy." Betty-Mae threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sure youdid all you could. It wasn't your fault either. You can't blame yourself for

Momma dying." Her classmates' harsh words no longer bothered her; all she wanted was to see her father's eyes smile like his mouth had done

when he'd greeted her at the docks. Roarke managed to quickly pull things together.

"There is something you need to see, honey. But you must not say a word unless I say so." He looked into her eyes. "Will you trust me?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Fantasy Island**_

Scene 5 Mr. Roarke was surprised how good it felt to have talked about the better days

with Cassie rather than the dark ones that had followed. Mahnna was right,

Betty-Mae needed the whole truth; not just bits and pieces. And he'd been wrong in

shielding others from reality too. Chances were all the talk would have died, or at least

been toned down if he hadn't closed the doors so tight. And maybe, his own demons

wouldn't have been so strong. When the big house came into sight his daughter gasped. "That place is huge.

Who lives there?" Her eyes, wide as saucers, brought a grin to Roarke's face. "Me." "But we live in a small house." "This was my place long before I started granting fantasies." Unlocking the

gate, he waited until Betty-Mae was inside before locking it again.

"Actually, my dear, many people live here now. But none can live on their

own." He then explained the various things that kept people behind their

walls: severe mental illness, physical problems, and such. "None of which is

within their control. If any ever tells you it is, they are lying through

their teeth." Roarke waved to a man with a grizzled face and happy-go-lucky eyes.

"That's Bernard. He's as harmless as your pet bunny, but he thinks it's still the nineteenth

century. He can live that way here, and not be harmed." Then they passed an elderly

woman wearing lace and flowers. "She," he whispered to his daughter,

"thinks she's Lady Catherine of Pride and Prejudice; but, like Bernard, she wouldn't hurt a flea." With that they went inside. Mr. Roarke then waved to a man named Fredrick. The man would have been a good

six-foot-four if he'd been standing, but instead he sat confined to a

wheelchair. Taking Betty-Mae over to his friend, her father asked the fellow

to explain to his daughter why he was here. "A boating accident took the use of my legs, and ruined my back. I have no

family left, and my so-called friends deserted me. Mr. Roarke found me lying in bed

being neglected by the staff at the place I was staying. He allowed me to come here. I do

what I can on my good days, and on my bad I am not ignored." The man leaned his elbow

on the table and smiled at Betty-Mae. "Your father is a great man." A trace of the

Scottish, or Irish, could be heard in the man's tone. It was hard to tell as it was so

faint. Mr. Roarke left the man to his game of solitaire and began walking with his child

throughout the rest of the first floor. He pointed out others who were fully with it

mentally, but because of lack of family, or neglect by them, had no one to help them with

their physical problems. "Many people, including some of the natives, are very

superstitious and will not help out; quite a few prefer to think of these people as dead." When a middle-aged employee began walking towards the two, his talking ceased. "I'm

sorry, I didn't know you were bringing your daughter." "No problem, but tell me, is this a good day, or bad?" "Good, really good, actually.." The man would have said more, but Roarke held up his

hand. When asked if the upper room, or 'garden' room, was in use, the employee nodded

towards the garden one. "I'll take it from here." He then took his daughter down a long empty corridor. But

before they reached a set of open double wooden doors he stopped. "Remember, Betty-

Mae, you must not say a word unless I say so. And.." The girl's father took on a very

serious tone. "Whatever happens in life, remember what I said." "I know, nothing about the events surrounding my birth, before or after, are my fault.

And Daddy..." Her eyes took on a very adult look. "You remember they aren't yours

either." "Yes, Ma'am." Roarke couldn't help but give the softest smile he'd given in years. He

quickly turned serious as they both entered a room full of green, white, and brown 'earth'

looking type of furniture. Betty-Mae bit her tongue as she saw many people just sitting in

chairs not moving. It was if they were frozen in 6 Roarke had Betty Mae stand behind him as an attendant rolled in a dark-headed

woman in a long, flowing white dress whose material was graced with an abundance of

lace. Her hair was in a bun and was adorned with plenty of white flowers.

"Cassie, someone's come to see you," Roarke whispered softly and stepped aside

revealing Betty-Mae. For a moment it was if the magistrate could see his wife's shoulders

stiffen, and eyes begin to show life. In the past he'd allowed it to give him false hope, but

that was something he now kept in check, knowing it would only worsen his nightmares,

and flashbacks, later on. "Come here, Betty-Mae." Roarke motioned to his daughter. "This is Cassie, your

Mother." Only when he gave his okay did the girl say anything. "Hi, Momma." Roarke watched in amazement as his daughter readily accepted her

mother's condition. "Daddy loves you, and he loves me too. He says I can come

here anytime I want, as long as my homework is done. Don't worry about him,

his nightmares aren't coming very often." The child's words to her mother rocked Roarke. Just last night he'd woken up

drenched in sweat, but he hadn't cried out - in spite of 'leftover' blood, twisted limbs, and

Cassie dragging her own leg as she ran next to him taking time to fade away. How had his

daughter known the unwelcome night 'visits' had slowed down? The chatting was one-sided, but neither Roarke nor Betty-Mae seemed to mind. Once]

or twice, Roarke could have sworn he heard his wife attempt to speak, and he laid his

hand on her shoulder as if to let her know he understood and he had not gone anywhere."I think Momma's tired." "You think so?" Roarke asked why she thought that. "Her eyes, they look tired." Roarke didn't say anything, but figured they had

been there long enough and so had the attendant take Cassie back to her

room. "Let's go, darling." As they left, Cassie was lain on the bed and covered up. Tears rolled down

as the attendant left. Roarke's wife had been fully aware of their visit, just

as she always was when he swung by. He was trying so hard to keep his

promise, and it hurt her to see him struggling so hard. Though she could not

clasp her hands, she begged in prayer that Betty-Mae would be able to help

ease his tormented soul, and her own struggle could end soon.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do NOT own Fantasy : Cassie, Betty Mae, TJ, Kalinda, and Kurt are of my 7 Cassie's true situation was unknown and took most of her time; other gaps were**_

_**filled with spurts of sleep, or with memories; the last thing was the main**_

_**reason she was able to keep going. Old ones, and new ones from her husband's**_

_**visits, and now Betty-Mae. Sandy beaches, how fun they were. Her thoughts turned to the days when she**_

_**and Roarke would eat their picnic suppers near the shoreline, of the 'races' they had; and **_

_**of course, he always won. Truth was, she let him. And of the quiet times in solitude when **_

_**they would make love. It would irk her to no end if anyone told her sex was the same **_

_**thing as making love. There were actually times they'd make love out in the open and no**_

_**one would even know it because of that particular line of thought. No, the deep smile that was only meant for his wife, the joke which flew over**_

_**everyone's head, but hers, and the good clean dances where the only thing**_

_**touching her was the tip of his fingers, or the look he'd send her way. In her**_

_**mind's eye she turned and looked out the window. "You two thought I was destroyed!" Kalinda's scream - no, more like screech**_

_**- filled the air. "But look at you now." Her laugh sent chills down**_

_**Cassie's back. "I will destroy you and your wife, Roarke! I will**_

_**have this island to myself!" Roarke's right arm was wounded too much to use, and his left leg so twisted**_

_**that sweat poured down his face. He'd been struck with indescribable pain whenhe saw Cassie struck by Kalinda's bolt of energy upon pushing her husband out**_

_**of the aim meant to be his death. When she'd lain motionless, both Kalinda**_

_**and he had assumed her dead. When the crazed woman had seen the pain in Roarke's eyes, she delayed in**_

_**finishing him off due to 'relishing' in his torment; that was her mistake. Neither she nor **_

_**Roarke knew what knowledge Cassie held, nor did they see the fact she was alive, barely, **_

_**nor that she'd managed to crawl to a sharp ragged object and grab it. She'd not yelled as it **_

_**sliced at her hand; instead she'd hurled it with the last bit of energy she had straight at **_

_**Kalinda. Too late had the woman realized what had happened. Roarke did not waste time **_

_**in gathering his strength to finish Kalinda off. "Oh, honey." Roarke's voice sounded far away to Cassie, and she was only**_

_**vaguely aware of her husband miraculously getting them back up to the big**_

_**house. Tattoo hadn't left yet and he'd been the one to doctor the couple. He'd**_

_**bathed their wounds, fed them medicine Roarke had warned him earlier might be**_

_**needed, and barred anyone from seeing them. This was something Cassie only**_

_**vaguely remembered. The miniature helper had also been the one, at Roarke's orders, to send**_

_**Bethany- Mae (called Betty only after going to live with her aunt), away.**_

_**Kalinda may have been annihilated, but her father was concerned for his**_

_**daughter's safety nonetheless - not to mention that, by the time he was**_

_**up and around, Cassie was not. A door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. "How are we today?" Keith**_

_**asked, smiling. His short grayish hair was wavy and went to his neck. Andhe'd grown a beard six months ago. It was very well kept. The man knew Cassie**_

_**would not answer back, but talked as if she would. "That was a nice visit you**_

_**had. Your daughter is very pretty." Brushing her hair he laughed, "Something**_

_**tells me my job is going to be taken by that little lady." When he was done**_

_**with his routine he left, and Cassie was left with her memories once again. "Tell me what is going on, Roarke." Cassie hadn't yelled; but they'd been**_

_**standing in the parlor of the big house. "I know she means you harm." Her**_

_**teeth had clamped down tight. "Don't worry about it. She's just a jealous ex." He'd gathered Cassie in his**_

_**arms as close as he could, considering her condition. "She can't hurt you,**_

_**as long as you're in the safety zone." **_** The only problem was that the safety zone went only so far, and his wife**

**was no idiot. Her husband couldn't always stay there, he had his job to do,**

**and it made staying put impossible. That is when her research had begun in**

**earnest, and behind his Eight Betty had found out from Keith that her mother preferred the name Bethany. So, **

**conveniently, the girl decided she would rather go by it, but pretended it was her idea. "So, you see, Mom, everyone calls me Bethany now. I hope you don't mind."**

**Cassie's daughter spoke as she brushed her mother's hair and styled it for her. "And, yes, **

**it's true. I socked Jimmy's son in the mouth. I can't believe he was such a jerk. I heard **

**Daddy tell someone the apple didn't fall very far from the tree. I'm not sure which apple **

**he is talking about, or why he even said something like that, but he did." The girl chuckled and admitted her father had said it only after the punch was thrown. It was **

**something Cassie was delighted to hear. All the talk clearly showed just how close **

**Roarke had become to his daughter.**

**Bethany's days were pretty mundane. Get up and have breakfast, go to school,**

**come home to do chores and homework, visit her father and then off to see her**

**mother. Roarke got so used to the routine that he found himself counting on**

**it. His daughter was helping him laugh more and more. How could he not?**

**Especially since she had proved her attitude of 'No way a boy is going to**

**treat me like trash and get away with it!' had been proven true. She always**

**wore a smile, and everyone thought Giggles should be her middle name. So it**

**was with shock that he heard the door to his office slam and his daughter**

**bolt into the room extremely frightened, and in tears. "Honey, what's wrong?" Roarke jumped up from behind his desk and ran to his**

**daughter. "Mamma….lights…scream…" Bethany could only speak in the broken sentence**

**due to extreme fear. Roarke instantly stood up and ordered the assistant to take his **

**daughter to Mahnna."But Daddy..." "No buts, GO TO MAHNNA!" He didn't even try to sugarcoat the order.**

**With that he rushed to the red car and raced off to the big house himself. No**

**one tried to stop him, not even the law. Why would they? Word had spread fast**

**as to what was going on, and none were crazy enough to interfere. Anyone**

**over seventeen or eighteen remembered 'that' night. It was if all their memories combined at the sight of Roarke flying to the big house.**_** Tell me where they are or you all die! **_**Kalinda had hissed at the natives in**

**the field, near the white house that served as Roarke's office. Bolts had**

**flown right and left. Some missed marks by accident, or on purpose, no one**

**knew; but one frightened child had squealed. The woman had destroyed things**

**around them 'just because' and had then gone after her 'prey.' Roarke ignored**

**the memories and concentrated on getting to his wife. Even as he arrived, he could hear her screams; and the vehicle had barely**

**come to a stop when the man jumped out, the whole time hollering for someone**

**to pull it around back. Racing up the stairs, he skipped steps and bolted inside. No one **

**had to tell him where to go. No one was surprised when Cassie's bedroom door flew open. As he rushed to**

**his wife's side, he caught sight of a mirror which looked normal to everyone**

**else, but shocked him more than all the horrors of the night almost thirteen**

**years ago. When one worker was stupid enough to let go, Roarke roughly**

**pulled him back and ordered the man to hold her down until he'd kicked off his**

**shoes, and tossed his tie and jacket onto the back of a chair.**

**Undoing the buttons of his shirt, he hollered, "LOCK THE WINDOWS!**

**EVERYONE GET OUT! AND LOCK THE DOORS BEHIND YOU! LOCK UP THE **

**WHOLE PLACE! AND GET EVERYONE IN THEIR ROOMS!" He barked orders as he straddled his wife and held her down. No one**

**dragged their feet in following his orders. He knew that locking the whole**

**place up and sending everyone to their rooms was unnecessary; this room would be enough, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. "Oh, Cassie, why couldn't I see all this before? Is this what you've been**

**trying to tell me all these years?" Inwardly he'd have groaned, but he didn't**

**even have that luxury. No, instead he pushed the covers off Cassie using his**

**toes, and then stretched out, putting his full weight on top of his wife, knowing what **

**would be coming next. Praise be - modest though she was - they'd had her wear her favorite nightgown**

**which enabled him to lay the flesh of his chest against hers. Their shared**

**energy would be needed to combat what they were up against. And he wanted as**

**little obstruction in the way as possible for it to flow. The man's one prayer of thanks was similar to the night he'd counted his**

**blessings when their daughter lay sleeping in her crib. **_**Thank heavens,**_

_**she's with Mahnna.**_** No one could tell you what went on in that room, but they could have told you**

**how the island rocked that afternoon. How Cassie's screams of pain and horror filled the **

**air. Lights could be seen darting against, and bouncing off, the room at the top floor. **

**Their brilliance lit land for miles near that side of the house. Even Bethany heard her **

**mother's cries and found herself hiding in Mahnna's arms. It was if no one dared breathe. "If 'she' is back, we're all dead." One native gave a barely audible whisper. "She was finished off last time, Roarke assured of us that, and Kurt hasn't**

**been around here in years," another replied. Roarke couldn't have responded if he wanted to. He was too wrapped up in**

**dealing with the problem in his wife's room. It was if he were reliving allthe pain and horror of the years gone by, only this time there was nothing tearing at his **

**skin. At that moment though, he almost wished there was. Only when Cassie's screams died down did Roarke ease up on his hold, though he**

**still did not move. The magistrate, when asked by natives, would not ever**

**tell them who was in the strange lights flashing over and around them. Neither would **

**ever he try to explain how he could be holding his wife down, and yet fighting the figure **

**within those lights. First because he knew no one would get it, and second because it was **

**nobody with enough power to get through locked windows and doors. "You win, Roarke. Kalinda was destroyed years ago. I have fought your wife**

**enough. To top things off, if I fight you anymore, I'll be history and that is a fate**

**I'd rather not meet." A face and body vaguely materialized and his faint voice was heard **

**in the air. "But I can't change Cassie's course, she chose that path herself. I hope you love **

**her as much as you claim. Do you want me to stay and help repair what damage I've**

**done, or should I leave?" Roarke was too relieved to have the whole mess over to bother being angry at**

**Kurt. "Give me your word you'll not come back, and you can leave in peace. I can repair **

**any damages without aid." "You have my word." Standing up, Cassie's husband unlocked and opened the window. The male figure then **

**left without any more fuss, and definitely no fanfare.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own Fantasy : Cassie, Betty Mae, TJ, Kalinda, and Kurt are of my nine Roarke crossed his arms and smiled as he leaned against the 70s-style post

going from the pony wall to the ceiling. Bethany was sitting on the bed in the bungalow

nearest his office talking up a storm to her mother as Cassie showed her daughter how to

do a double chain stitch with a blue hook. She'd been home for two months and had spent

most of it in getting real sleep. When the girl had first entered her parents' room she'd inquired about the

screams, the rocking, and the lights she'd heard about. While she wasn't sure

she believed the answer given to the general public, she didn't question what

her parents told her. Mainly, Bethany-Mae was happy to know whatever had been

wrong with her mother was now all fixed. "This double stitch is a pain," Bethany muttered. Cassie gave a sympathetic smile. "Stick with it, it will come." "I think you need to get to Mahnna's now." Roarke cleared his throat and

grinned as his daughter let out a resigned 'okay'. "See you later Momma." With that Bethany ran and hugged her father. "I'm glad she's home again." "So am I, honey. Now..." he gave Bethany a slight swat, "get going." "Yes, Daddy." And with that the child was out the door. Mr. Roarke stood straight up and sauntered to the end of the bed. His wife

knew 'that' look, but pretended not to see it. That only served to cause her

husband to shake a finger at her, but his laughing eyes betrayed the

seriousness of his mouth. "You, little lady, owe me answers." He wasn't

surprised to see his wife pull herself up against the headboard as she locked

her fingers around her bent up knees. "I'm going to the bathroom, and when I

get out we are talking." "Of course." Cassie replied and watched the man she'd married shut the

bathroom door. Leaning against the headboard, she closed her eyes. The lady

appreciated the time he'd given her to think. She didn't know how long he was

behind closed doors, but when she heard his footsteps come near the bed her

eyes opened. Roarke was out of his white suit and was wearing gray tennis shorts and a v-neck shirt.

His feet were bare, and his eyes deep. Darn that male, he knew what the sight of him in

that outfit did to her. "You're not playing fair." She tossed her head, pretending to pout. "Somehow, Dear, I'm not worried." With that he lifted the covers and got into

a comfortable sitting position before laying the blankets back down. "Now," he began, getting her as close to him as possible, "about those

answers." "What are the questions?" "For starters, why didn't you tell me about Kurt? When did he come back?" "Roarke, he never left - not really." Cassie's eyes filled with shock and

disbelief. "What?" Her husband's eyebrows lifted. "I saw him board the plane with Kalinda

myself." "And I saw him fly back without her." Her eyes looked straight at him. "That

plane wasn't even gone the whole day, don't tell me you didn't figure out that

it was the same plane?" "Okay, I won't." He couldn't help but laugh when she gave him an 'oh,

brother' look. "So, why didn't he join forces when Kalinda come back?" "It's hard to say. I think he wanted to, I kept seeing him at distances,

but..." She shrugged her shoulders. "The two of them never got

together." "So. When did he start battling with you?" That bothered him the most. Kalinda

had thrown such a powerful blast it should have sent up a shield against his

type - making it impossible for him to slip in and fight with Cassie.

"Roarke, you weren't that out of it, trust me. Kurt wasn't there at the

battle. He came to the big house after it was all over. You were out of the

room at the time he entered. I can't explain why you were unable to see him;

phooey, I couldn't even tell when you came and left in the first place,

nonetheless by the time you seemed aware of anything different..." Looking

at him, she gave him a wry smile. "Kurt had changed to another form, and, excuse me, I

can't fight battles like you. I can fight only one at a time." Shrugging her shoulders,

she went on. "I'm pretty sure the reason Kalinda didn't get together with Kurt was

because she was bent on getting revenge on you, and I think she wasn't worried about me

because…" "She didn't know you knew about her, Kurt," he glanced down at her,

finishing her sentence. The man also ended with a feeling of resignation, "Or

that you were aware of the whole truth about me." His wife nodded, leaned her head against his chest and softly asked, "Didn't

you ever wonder how I knew what to throw at Kalinda? How I knew what to do to

give you a fighting chance? I mean it's not like it's common knowledge." "I have," he sighed. "many times over the years. I've also wondered a few

other things." "Like what?" Her fingers stroked the bottom of his sleeve and brushed the skin of his arm. "How did you know what Kalinda was up to? I mean really up to? I thought I'd

hidden that well." "Men." She lifted her head and looked up at him. "I'm your wife. Do you

honestly think I didn't know about all those cuts and bruises? Did you really

think I was just going to stand by and do nothing? I was just supposed to sit

back and watch you die without a fight?" Laying her head back down against his

chest, she admitted to figuring out Kurt's pattern in the library. "I just

got one step ahead of him is all. I cut sections out that would have aided

Kurt, and let him know Kalinda would have gone along with his plan. I.." She

paused and clasped his upper arm as she confessed, "I found old journals of

yours, and …other books. Ones you thought were long gone. I burnt them

knowing you wouldn't want any of that information around, but, yes, I was able

to figure everything out by reading them." She closed her eyes waiting for himto blow, but he didn't. "Oh, Cassie." He held her even tighter as tears began to flow down his face,

"Do you realize what a position you've put yourself into? People I have

loved in the past couldn't have handled what you've read, figured out, or been

through, and I dare say not even the things you'll yet see." Though his tears

stopped he lowered his voice. "Their lips, and even their minds, would tell

them they could, but if reality hit? Oh, no, their hearts would melt and

they'd run." "Do you realize what would have happened to yourself and this island, if I

hadn't?" She lifted her head to face him. "I knew you'd sent Bethany-Mae away,

and was glad; it was one less worry I had to deal with, but when you showed

back up with her I was wearing down, and was desperately trying to help you to

see things. Anyhow, when I saw her I figured if I got her attention..." "Then you'd get mine." The light easily turned on in his eyes and he acquired

a _no-duh_ look which was aimed at himself, not his wife. "Yes, but first, I had to be sure you two were close enough she'd go running

to you, and not anyone else. When I saw that was indeed the case I figured out

how to let her see some of the lights, and yes, it finally, dawned on me hot

to let out the screams which needed to be heard. I know she's only twelve, but

I couldn't see any other way. Honest, Roarke," his wife begged not only with

her mouth, but her eyes, for him to understand, "it was the only road to take;

at least the only way I could find. Don't ask me to be sorry, and, .." She bit

back her own tears wanting to flow. "Are you going to order me to leave?" "Oh, Cassie, I can't send you away. I..." Roarke left off talking, slid his

arm out from behind her, and decided it would be best if he got out of bed

instead of where his mind had wandered to. "Honey, if I don't go back to

work now I'll lose control of myself. Twelve years is a long time and my

hunger is strong. But I'm not selfish - you need to rest." He got no further

as his wife pulled him back around to face her. "Work can wait. I'm home again." This time it was she who spoke with seduction

in her voice, "I have enough strength, I promise." He then, willingly, laid

back down and let her feed his The hillside was bare as wind blew over the grass. A feeling of a body

reminiscing was in the breeze. Therefore it was no surprise to see a lone male

figure standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. It had been many years since he'd been back. In fact it had been so long

that only one person was aware the 'newcomer' wasn't so new. Graves could be

seen off in the distance. Familiar names lay on their headstones:

Bethany-Mae Roarke Andrews, her husband, Jack, their children, grandchildren,

and great-grandchildren. Taking a deep breath, the man let it slowly out. "They were good people.

Bethany was right in choosing to follow them." Another figure came close and a hand intertwined their fingers with his.

"Don't you think, Roarke, it's time to go meet our guests? There are many

fantasies still out there to fulfill." Roarke turned and smiled at Cassie. She still made his heart skip a beat. Even

the sight of the braces on her legs did nothing to repel him from his wife. "Yes, I guess so." Letting her fingers go, he wrapped his arm around her

waist. "Let's go home." And then he added with a wink, "Again."


End file.
